Smallville's Sweethearts
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: A future look at the life of Smallville and Lane.


All rights belong to their respective owners. I just borrowed! :)

 **Smallville's Sweethearts**

 **A Smallville Fanfic**

"Once upon a time there was beautiful princess with silky brown hair and shining eyes. She always wore the finest gowns, ate the sweetest treats and gave the best parties. But she was different from all the other princesses in the world because she was very stubborn."

"Wha's subbrn?"

The familiar swell in his chest prevented Clark from answering the question right away.

His daughter lay quietly, cradling a stuffed lion, her sapphire eyes large in anticipation of his reply. She was an angel. He could see a lot of himself in the toddler.

But Lois's traits ran strong in her nature too. Stubborn, mischievous, and he could see hints of a budding sarcastic wit…even at the age of three. On one occasion she had found his Kryptonian crystal and hadn't revealed its hiding place until she had been promised a bedtime flight with her father.

Clark smirked at the memory. His other half had bribed him similarly in the past.

Her damp dark curls bounced by her ears; yet another similarity she shared with her Dad. The tilt of her head was undeniably cute and Clark willed all the love he held for the child to glow in his eyes as he turned to her.

"Well sweetheart. It kind of means she liked to have things done her way."

The little girl accepted this completely and fell back into her pillow with an exaggerated sigh. A small fist came up to rub at her eyes and her father knew it would only be a matter of time before those baby blues fell closed for the night.

"And this princess had a friend who loved her very much. He was a poor farmer in the Princess' village and they had known each other for many years. The Farmer didn't mind the Princess' stubbornness…he actually liked it. But the farmer was worried. He wasn't rich…he didn't have anything to offer the pretty lady. And since he was a farmer, he wouldn't be able to get close to the Princess unless he disguised himself. So he went to his father's house and made himself a costume."

His daughter snuggled deeper under the coverlet. "When he put it on, he looked different." Clark continued. "It had a long, silky cape and a dark mask. The farmer was sure he would win the princess' heart with his disguise."

"And did the pincess wuv him Daddy?"

Clark nodded slowly. "What the farmer didn't realize was that the princess already loved him, had always loved him…even before he dressed up as someone else."

The child stretched slowly, her tiny chest rising from the pink princess bed. While she fought sleep, Clark took the opportunity to gaze upward, the almost undistinguishable creak of the floor alerting him to his wife's presence moments before.

She held to the doorframe, her forgotten suit jacket slung over one arm. Heels had been abandoned. She smiled tenderly at the scene, a finger to her silent lips and with a small bob of his head, Clark replied.

"One day, while the farmer was in disguise, the princess reached over and tugged off his mask." His daughter gasped.

"She told him that she liked him, the farmer, not the masked man. Although she loved both sides of him…he didn't need to wear a costume. She had fallen in love with the man he was behind the disguise."

A dramatic pause. "Do you know what happened next Laella?"

The little girl paused, exhaustion evident in her delayed reply. "Ta pincess and ta farmer got married wight Daddy?"

Clark grinned at his daughter. "Yes they did sweetheart."

He stroked her bath-damp hair as she yawned. "And a short time later, the farmer and princess were blessed with a little baby girl." Her eyes finally closed and Clark brought the blanket up under her chin. "The three of them were very happy."

"Good sory Daddy," Clark bent over and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you liked it Ella. Sweet Dreams."

Knowing she was already on her way to Dreamland, he tiptoed to the doorway and met the eyes of his wife.

"She really is a little elf," Lois whispered as soon as the door was closed. Clark nodded in agreement and shifted closer as she continued, "I found cheerios in my purse this morning,"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm still trying to figure out how orange slices wound up in my coffee."

Lois playfully thwacked his arm. "She obviously thought you needed more vitamin c in your diet Smallville."

The familiar endearment brought a twinkle to Clark's eyes and Lois, catching the love-induced sparkle responded with a soft snort. Their joking stilled when Clark tenderly nudged her chin up with his index finger. Their kiss was quick, but held the promise of more.

"It really was a great story Clark."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sweetheart."

Lois bit her lip to ward off a face-slitting grin, "Although the ending will have to be changed now."

Clark's confused frown, one that had been so common in their first moments together, brought up an unexpected giggle. He really was clueless sometimes. She ruffled his curls, the smile on her lips sultry and secretive, before turning in the direction of their bedroom. He remained mute and immobile.

"I don't need to give you a crash course on the birds and the bees again do I Smallville?" She paused for affect, her eyes bright with happy tears. "We have about 8 months I think."

Clark's bewilderment faded. His eyes took on a dark, but warm glow. Within seconds, Lois' neck and lips were being peppered with soft, probing kisses. The wetness on her cheeks melted with his- their mutual happiness proven in the shed, salty drops.

Her husky, breathless whisper caused the space between them to hum.

"I love you sweetheart."

Placing one hand under her knees, Clark smoothly swung her up to his chest. Compensating for the sudden shift in her balance, Lois wove her fingers together behind his neck.

"Ditto Lane." And the only sound after this confession was the click of a closing door.


End file.
